


meddling

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Cana knows it isn't her place, but she does it anyway.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	meddling

“God, you’re insufferable.” Cana groaned, taking a mouthful of her drink. 

Mirajane was bent over the counter, head resting on her folded hands, and watched as Erza swung her sword around in mock combat. 

“What?” 

She was clueless, that much was clear; Cana had watched her and Erza dance around each other for months, if not years, and she was reaching the end of her tether. If they did not do something about it than Cana would have to, if not for them then to save her own sanity. 

“Why don’t you ask her out?” 

Mirajane bolted upright, swatting at Cana’s arm with indignity. 

“Don’t be stupid.” 

Cana groaned downing her drink. 

“Time to try the redhead.” 

Mirajane’s eyebrow raised in question, and Cana pushed off, heading towards Erza with the intention of setting things right; of finally getting the ball rolling and stopping the two strongest women she knew from making the biggest mistake and not allowing themselves to be happy. It was a disease within the guild, not chasing your own heart, forcing it back because you didn't think you deserved it, or was somehow not good enough. Cana had done it herself, until Lucy had snapped her out of it. Now she had a father and a girlfriend.

"Erza..." Cana rolled the name between her lips, and the redhead turned with a raise brow, having known Cana long enough to already have her suspicions. 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you wanna go on a double date with me and Luce this weekend?" Cana spread her limbs across the table like a cat, and Erza sighed. 

"It's a double date if there's three of us, Cana; it's an imposition." 

"It won't just be us three." Cana grinned slyly, and Erza waited, eyes narrowed and jaw set, for the rest. "I've invited Mirajane too." 

It was comically, how Erza's eyes flew open, and if it weren't for her steely grip on the table she no doubt would have toppled from it. She tried to speak but the words seemed to catch on her tongue. 

"M-Mira agreed to this?" 

"Of course she did, Erza." Cana rolled her eyes. Lying was easier when it was for the benefit of her friends. 

"Well..." Erza straightened out her clothing, coughing into her fist, facade of composure a stark contrast to her furious blush. "It would be rude to decline under the circumstances." 

Cana beamed, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "Great! I'll let you know the plan soon." 

A matchmaking whirlwind, Cana spun on her heel and headed back towards Mirajane. 

"Hey Mira, are you busy this weekend?" 

"I don't think so." Mira smiled sweetly, as she always did, and Cana slapped her on the shoulder. 

"Excellent... wanna go on a date?" 


End file.
